


No Longer Forbidden

by immortalpoptart



Category: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Gen, i needed to get this here for y'all, noir is a good boy and i love him so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 00:56:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17376473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immortalpoptart/pseuds/immortalpoptart
Summary: Noir found lots of things about Miles' dimension odd, what with all the bright colours and such.  But somethings had evolved from the past, and Noir could accept that.





	No Longer Forbidden

**Author's Note:**

> HEY YEAH HI ENJOY THIS FIC PLEASE COMMENT I ALWAYS LOVE FEEDBACK!!!

There were many things that Noir found strange about Miles’ dimension. Just a few examples were the insanely bright colours that he couldn’t even name, the extremely advanced technology he could barely begin to comprehend, and not to mention how goddamn expensive everything was. Seriously, it was insane how a bottle ketchup was almost ten dollars when he could get one for ten cents back in his dimension. 

But aside from the bright colours, expensive prices and technology, Noir enjoyed this odd dimension. It was a nice change from the constant rain and grey clouds that hung over his New York. Noir quite enjoyed how you didn’t have to go to the theatre anymore to watch something, you had your very own in your front room, and it was even in colour!

Every Friday night, the Spider Gang would gather together in Aunt May’s front room and pile on top of each other as they fought for a good viewing spot on the couch. Miles and Gwen were sat on the floor in front of the couch, Miles’ head in Gwen’s lap as they fixated on the screen, Peter B. going to work on their popcorn as he had already finished his. 

Peni and Ham were sat with Noir on the couch, draped over his body as they lazily watched the television screen, picking small pieces of popcorn from Noir’s bowl as the movie played. It was relaxing for Noir, what with having not to constantly look over his shoulder and be tensed up all the time as any sign of weakness was an opening for the enemy. Plus, everyone had insisted that Noir get up to date on twenty first century media so he wouldn’t feel so left out. 

Gwen had wanted to watch Handsome Devil, which Noir was fine with since he was open to anything his friends chose. The scene was during a celebration for their rugby team, which Noir could appreciate, and he watched with interest as acting had gotten much better since the 1930s. Then Noir sees one of the characters with a fella, and they sure aren’t acting like friends. 

Noir’s jaw clenched slightly, brows furrowing in confusion. Leaning down towards Miles and Gwen, Noir hesitantly asked his question. “Those two fellas there… what’s up with ‘em?” 

Gwen and Miles looked up towards Noir, exchanging nervous glances towards each other before Miles spoke up. “Well, uh, there’s been lots a progress since the 1930s, so lots of stuff is legal now. Those two guys there are in a relationship.” 

Noir’s eyes went wide with surprise. “They gotta be nuts, those two! They’ll get arrested if the coppers get ‘em.” 

Gwen smiled at Noir. “It’s not illegal in the twenty first century, Noir. Now you’re allowed to love whoever you want. I know it may be a bit hard to adjust to, but it’s all good now.” 

Noir nodded and leaned back, his lip twitching upwards slightly as he turned his attention back to the television. Now that was something, wasn’t it? Loving whoever you could? Noir let a small smirk dance on his lips. 

“Well ain’t that the cat’s meow.”


End file.
